Mingyuie!
by bbysbrth
Summary: Musim semi dan Kopinya Mingyu Wonwoo. Penasaran nga? Yah, baca aja deh ehehe. Tag; Meanie, MinWon, GyuWon, Mingyu, Wonwoo.


_Last love,_

semua orang bilang jika cinta terakhir itu bahagia, namun ada juga yang bilang last love itu 'bodoh'.

Cinta, semua orang pasti berhungan dengan cinta, cinta memang awalnya pahit dan akhirnya bahagia, tapi ada juga yang sebaliknya.

 _Last day,_ hari terakhir.

Beberapa dari kita memang bilang hari terakhir kadang terbaik kadang terburuk.

 _Lost leafs._

Dimana hari itu, daun-daun berlomba untuk menggapai tanah dan menjauh dari ranting atau pohonnya.

Seperti saat ini, _last autumn._ Dimana musim semi tengah berlangsung sekarang, dedaunan maple menghiasi jalanan dengan berbagai warna daunnya yang indah.

Merasakan musim semi bersama dengan kopi itu bukan masalah, _right?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana Hyung, rasanya?"

Aku mengecap berkali-kali saat sudah selesai meneguk satu tegukan kecil pada _Espresso_ ini. Tebakan Kim Hitam itu memang tidak pernah salah, hanya saja aku nya saja yang tidak pernah mendengarkannya.

"Lumayan.." aku bergumam kecil seraya -masih mengecap _Espresso_ itu yang ada dilidahku.

"Tidak buruk,"

"Hyung!" Aku mendengar Mingyu mendelik kesal, "Jawab yang benar!"

Aku memiringkan kepala-ku dan menatap wajah Mingyu dengan mata yang mengerjap-erjap. "Ada apa?" Ia bertanya. Aku menggeleng. Ia tersenyum tipis padaku, "Apa rasanya tidak enak, Hyung?" -aku kembali menggeleng.

Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Ah sudahlah, memang benar kalau kau itu aneh, dasar Tsundere! Aku lelah-"

"Ini enak," Aku memotong ucapannya dengan cepat dan tersenyum, mata itu berbinar-binar. "Benarkah? Whoaa.." Mulutnya itu terbuka menandakan betapa terkejutnya dengan ucapanku tadi. Dasar bodoh.

Aku kembali menyesap _Espresso_ yang dibelikan oleh Mingyu di Kedai ini. Yah. Ia menatapku antusias seperti para _paparazzi_ yang sedang ingin mengintrogasi ku saat ini.

Setelah selesai menyesapnya, Aku bertanya, "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kita lakukan, setelah ini? Hm?" Mingyu melirik kekanan dan kiri, tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu tak lama ia menatap langit. "Sepertinya hujan sudah ingin turun, kita pulang saja ya, Hyung?" ucapnya masih menatap langit, tanpa menoleh kearahku.

Aku menaikkan satu alisku dan menatapnya, kemungkinan besar hujan memang akan turun sebentar lagi, tapi tak salahnya mengajak kesuatu tempat, toh, lagi pula rumah kami tidak begitu jauh dari tempat itu.

"Gyu-ya~ Tidakkah kau mau ke suatu tempat sebentar, dengan ku?" Ajakku padanya, ia terlihat diam dan menggeleng, "Tidak Hyung, kita kan sudah berjanji pada Eomma, agar tidak pulang melebih waktu yang ditetapkan." Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya dan tersenyum tipis, aku mengerti.

"Hyung!" Mingyu sedikit berteriak, oh, mungkin karena aku menghiraukannya sedari tadi. "Ada apa, _sih?_ " ujarku, ia menarik lenganku pelan membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget, apa yang ingin bocah ini lakukan?

"Hyung! Ayolah berhenti bertingkah menjadi pendiam seperti itu," Aku terdiam, mengusap cangkir kopi dengan tatapan kosong. "Mingyu-ya.. Aku merindukanmu."

"Hyuuung!" Mingyu terdengar merengek padaku dan aku merasakan pipiku dikecup olehnya, "Baiklah," Aku mencoba terkekeh geli.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Hyung? Kali ini aku yakin lebih nikmat! Bukankah berbeda?"

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar Mingyu menanyakan itu padaku.

Aku terus mengecap rasa Kopi yang berbeda kali ini dengan mata tertutup, _Moccacino._ Rasa itu lama kelamaan menghilang dari indra pengecapku, bersamaan dengan itu aku mengernyitkan alisku.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Aku membuka mataku dan langsung menatap Mingyu. "Apakah rasanya aneh? Tidak enak?" Aku tahu, ucapan itu bersamaan dengan penyesalannya yang telah mengajakku kembali ke Kedai Kopi ini. Dan kembali dengan cepat aku menjawabnya, "Ani. Ini nikmat. Sungguh." aku menampakkan sederetan gigiku padanya, mencoba meyakinkannya.

Ia menghela napas dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak salah bukan, Hyung?" Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, Gyu-ya!" Aku melihatnya kembali tersenyum tipis, menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan berkata, "Dulu, aku juga sering ditanyakan seperti itu saat aku pertama kali berada disini, Hyung. Saat aku berada disekolah menengah pertama, dan jujur sekali.. Aku ingin menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya dikala dulu itu-" Mingyu menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya itu sembari menatapku yang tengah memperhatikannya didepan.

"-namun, sampai sekarang aku pun masih belum menemukannya." Ucapan terakhirnya terdengar sangat berat diindera pendengaranku kali ini, aku tersenyum, "Memangnya orang itu kemana, Gyu?" Tanyaku, ia menundukkan wajahnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tumpukan tangannya yang berada diatas meja, tak lama ia menjawab, "Ia pergi, Hyung. Meninggalkanku untuk selamanya dari dunia ini." Aku cukup tercekat, napasku seperti hilang begitu saja pada saat ini. Aku terdiam menatapnya.

"Gyu-ya, aku tidak bermaksud,"

"Tak apa, Hyung.. Lagi pula itu sudah lama sekali." ucapanku terputus dengan ucapannya yang disertai dengan senyuman tulus seorang Kim Mingyu.

Aku kembali menutup mata seraya kembali menyesap _Moccacino_ yang.. lagi-lagi Mingyu yang belikan. Aku jadi malu padahal aku adalah Hyungnya.

 ** _Kring.. Kring.._**

Mataku tertuju pada bel pintu Kedai Kopi berbunyi yang menandakan ada orang masuk atau keluar.

Lagi-lagi seorang Mingyu merengek padaku, aku menatapnya tanpa berkata sedikit pun aku menariknya keluar Kedai Kopi.

Mingyu menatapku kesal, aku tertawa kecil. Tak lama ia berbicara, "Hyung! kau itu kenapa sih? kita belum membayar Kopi itu-"

"Besok saja. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar Mingyu~ Ayolah, ini kan Weekend." Dengan cepat aku memotong ucapannya -atau kurang lebih renggekannya.

Mingyu terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu kemudian mengangguk, Ahh, senang sekali rasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menatap wajah Mingyu dari samping, tak bisa menghentikan senyuman bodoh yang menghiasi senyumanku ini. Bodoh.

Aku merasakan Mingyu menggenggam tanganku. Kemudian aku menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu tengah tersenyum selagi fokus pada jalanan. Aku mencoba membalas genggamannya.

Mobilnya terhenti, dengan cepat Aku turun dari sana dan segera masuk ketaman. Berlarian kecil keatas bukit lalu terkekeh. Aku berdiam diri dibawah pohon _mapple_ dengan daun yang berguguran. Nyaman.

Aku menghirup udara sejuk sebanyak yang aku bisa, seperti akan mati. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada Mingyu. "Gyu, kemarilah!" Panggilku. Mingyu berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Apa Hyung suka?" Mingyu bertanya dan aku yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil sembari mencoba menggapai udara. Mingyu menciumi pipi putihku tanpa henti. "Aku merindukanmu seperti ini, Hyung."

Aku kembali mengangguk, "Kalau iya, kenapa tidak membawaku kesini dari kemarin-kemarin?" Aku merengut, Mingyu terkekeh sembari membalikan tubuhku.

"Aku tidak yakin kau mau, makanya aku hanya mengajakmu ke Kedai Kopi. Tapi, kau juga suka kan?" Mingyu menggodaku dengan mencolek dagu. Aku menginjak kakinya.

Memilih duduk dibawah pohon mapple dan menyender. Menikmati musim semi yang indah diatas bukit. Membiarkan rambutku tertiup angin. Mingyu telentang dengan kepala dipahaku, aku mengusap kepalanya perlahan.

"Apa kau juga suka, Gyu?" Tanyaku.

Aku merasakan pahaku tergelitik, aku menunduk, menatap mata Mingyu. Ia terkekeh, "Tentu saja. Aku suka kalau itu denganmu, Hyung."

Ah, aku rasa pipiku memerah. Sialan si Kim Hitam ini. Selalu saja begitu. Menggombal tanpa tahu tempat.

Dengan gemas aku menarik pipinya, "Dasar anak nakal." Ujarku lalu bergeleng pelan.

"Gyu.."

Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya, menarik kerah bajuku membuat jarak kami menipis. Aku memejamkan mataku saat sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirku.

Aku menahan nafasku, lidahnya menyapu bibir luarku sesekali melumat. Tanganku memegang bahunya erat, wajahku sudah memerah menahan malu.

Mingyu melumat bibirku dengan lembut dan aku membiarkannya. Selama merasakan keheningan menyapa, aku sendiri yang melepaskan ciuman itu dan hendak memukulnya.

Mingyu terkekeh. Aku melihatnya bangun dan duduk disampingku, melingkarkan tangannya diperutku. Aku mengusap tangannya, menyenderkan kepalaku dibahunya.

Mataku terpejam menikmati hembusan angin disore hari. Mingyu mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Aku menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mengantarkanku sampai kedepan pintu, ia berteriak. "Mandilah, lalu tidur dengan nyenyak hyung!" Dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibir tebalnya.

"Tentu saja, Gyuu!" Aku membalasnya kemudian tertawa sembari menutup pintu.

Berjalan kearah dapur, menyeduh kopi.

Sehari tanpanya, bagaikan langit tanpa matahari.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan, memikirkannya semakin membuatku bodoh,

Dengan cepat, aku menyesap Kopi yang sudah kuseduh tadi. Tak akan pernah bosan disini, setiap hari. Jika aku merindukannya, aku akan memesan beberapa makanan dan satu Kopi untuk menemaniku– karena tidak mungkin jika aku memasak, kalian tahukan kalau aku itu buruk. Rasanya pun setiap hari berbeda, sesuai mood-ku.

 _Cappuccino._ Rasanya, tak begitu manis, bahkan cendrung pahit.

Sebagaimana rasanya hidup ini.

Tertawa pelan sembari kembali menyeruput kopiku. Sudah lumayan dingin. Aku bergumam malas sembari menatap langit-langit dapur yang tembus pandang sehingga aku dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada diluar.

Kalau kalian menanyakan bagaimana cuaca sekarang, aku akan menjawab. Terang, bulan begitu bulat dan bersinar.

Langit tak menghentikan tangisannya akhir-akhir ini. Saat kecil, aku pernah bertanya, _"Tuhan, kenapa langit terus menangis? Apakah ia merasakan sedih?"_ lalu kalian tahu apa yang kudapat? Oh _God!_ Jawaban yang sangat indah.

Ia menghentikan tangisannya dan mulai menampakan keindahannya, pelangi! Ada pelangi di dasarnya. Dan mulai hari itu aku percaya,

 _jika_ _ada yang peduli padamu maka kau akan merasakan kenyamanan. Dan jika ada masalah, lebih baik untuk menceritakannya pada orang lain supaya kau tak terbebani. Jangan dipendam, tidak bagus._

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya, aku ingin menggapainya, menyentuhnya, dan memilikinya seutuhnya untukku. Namun aku tak bisa, itu punya Tuhan. Aku tak mau egois, aku akan tetap pada pendirianku. Tuhan memberikan apa yang sudah menjadi miliku, dan berarti.. aku tak akan mengambil milik hak-orang lain.

Tuhan pernah bilang padaku lewat mimpinya. Kalau ada yang menyakitimu, berusahalah untuk tetap tersenyum, jangan membalasnya. Karena Tuhan tak menyukai itu, dan pula aku tak mau dibenci Tuhan.

Dengan malas, aku menghabiskan sisa Kopi _Cappuccino_ tadi, dan bangkit dari duduk.

Kembali tersenyum membayangkan wajah itu tengah terseyum dan memeluk sembari berjalan. _Toh,_ tak ada salahnya jika aku terus membayangkannya, bukan? Lagipula Tuhan memberikannya padaku.

Hal terindah yang pernah kudapati,

Senyumnya yang tulus saat terukir indah dibibirnya,

Matanya yang indah saat menatapku, aku sempat berfikir untuk tidak akan melepaskannya,

Surai yang lembut, mengajakku untuk terus mengusapnya dan memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibirnya.

Aku mengusap pelan layar ponselku,

 _From; Pabo-nim._ _To; You._ _Jangan memikirkan aku terus hyung. Aku tau aku tampan tidurlah._ _Selamat malam, aku sayang padamu, Hyung._

Aku terkekeh geli, mengusap wajahku dan pipiku yang terasa panas.

Dasar hitam jelek!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _END_**

 **EHEHEHEHEHEHEH. END KAN. ASTAGA. AKU NGEPOST LAGI. BTW SEBENERNYA INI HADIAH BUAT ANU KU EHEHE. BESOK ITU HARI JADIAN/G.**

 **FEELNYA BERASA NGA? T_T**

 **MAAP AKU BIKIN SUDUT PANDANG PERTAMA LAGI. SOALNYA DEMENNYA GITU, EHEHEHE.**

 **OH YA, SOAL FF YANG _NO ONE_ ITU AKU SUDAH BACA REVIEWNYA, MAAF GABISA BALESIN SATU SATU SOALNYA AKU ON NYA DI TABLET BUKAN DI PC. KEPENGEN BANGET BALES. TAPI SUSAHMAAFIN AKU YAH.**

 **DAN BUAT YANG MINTA SQUEL, AKU MAU BIKIN KOK, _INSYAALLAH_ /?**

 **EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. MAKASIH LHO REVIEWNYA, AKU HARGAIN BANGET! NANTI KALAU BISA ON PC AKU BALAS EHEHEEHE.**

 **DAN BUAT YANG INI JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAA, FAV LEH UGHA. AH UDAH AH. BYE. LOFYU KALIAN.**

 ** _by,_**

 ** _bbysbrth._**


End file.
